Blueprint4
---- LATEST---- Blueprint4 is a Minecraft player, he started playing Minecraft between 2011 - 2012. Blue likes other games such as Halo, Star wars and Dragon Ball Z. Not much is known about Blue's past since some posts were lost and deleted due to updates and him just not wanting people invading his privacy. Blueprint loves Hunger Games, but hates mini games, he thinks they are ruining some of Minecraft, he wishes Minecraft could be what it was like 2 years ago, which was a simple server, simple little games like Hunger Games, factions and survival. ---- Quotes "TEAMING IS FOR WUSSIES" "Independence is the key to success....true story" "HACKER, THAT GUY HACKS!" "SHHHAAD AAAP" "good game, good game..." "B is for Blueprint!" "no no NO! Ha ha" "2nd Best sniper out there!" "Proudly leader of Gen0zTeam" "Owned a tribute with a potato XD" "Ohhh! Demicky!" "Did you get a hair cut cuz your hair looks longer, Hahaha!" "Daggot!" "Don't think of lag as your enemy, think of it as your friend" History Blueprint4 started Minecraft in 2011 when 1.8.1 was out, Blue was just a simple noob back then with a default skin like everyone starts off as. The very first server Blue joined was "Boom Craft". Blueprint4 is well known on his favourite server "ProjectxCraft.com". Here are a bunch of servers he has joined and left: Duncsweb: Left Mikeland survival: Left Projectxcraft: Left McPvP: Left Blue has left all, right now he is working his way to become a server owner. Gen0zTeam Gen0zTeam is a team Blue made up in 2012, it's first name was "Team Revolution" created in 2011, one of the first members "Nagapie" suggested a name: "Team exstreme" but being leader Blue did not like it and kept it "Team Revolution". In 2012 Blue thought as "Team Revolution" a griefing client, for 2 years Blue thought for a long time, do I want my team to be a griefing team like "Team avo"? At the end of 2012 Blue came up with "Gen0zTeam", and it's stayed that way ever since, and it was decided Gen0zTeam would not be a griefing team it would be a friendly team like Sky's "Team crafted". Active members: Blueprint4 (Creator): Leader Brandon123891 (Member since 2011): Co "Leader" Biggermax (Member since 2011, kicked a few times, but got back in): Long time member Edit69 (Member since 2014, joined 2014): Member Inactive members: Killernoobs (Member since 2012): Head admin, also "Pig PvPer" as Blue likes to call it :D Chicken56789 (Member since 2011, kick out a few times, but got back in, Kicked in 2014, not telling why): Co leader Shay02 (Member since 2012, Blue as nothing to do with him anymore): Pro member Nagapie (Joined 2011, left 2012): Leader with Blue Gavin (Joined 2012, left a few months after due to fighting with a member): Admin and Moderator Eli_777 (Joined 2013, left 2013): Member Atemminer (Joined 2012, kicked in 2013 due to swearing to members): Admin Kyle1333 (Joined 2011, left 2012 for unkown reasons): Moderator Tanksterman (Joined 2012, kicked so many times for raging none stop, swearing and bullying members): Member Members in line: ilian: Member Appearance Blueprint4's "skin" is currently a mysterious teenager, wearing a brown jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath, blue pants, green boots, and a necklace which has hidden secrets within, others seen wearing the necklace a part from Blue and Brandon are fakes. In the "old" days, Blue would join abandoned servers or servers that have up to 2-3 people on. Creations Other "Old days" The old days, mentioned in History, are what Blue sees as the "good days", since everything has changed with all the minigames, back in 2011 - 2012, Minecraft was about building, and creativity, if you joined a server, it would contain building and other sorts of objectives, now days, Blue thinks mini games are the thing ruining Minecraft. If you look in google images, "Minecraft 2011", you see builds and a huge statue of two people who seem to be leaping with joy, type in 2014, it comes up with some builds, but guns and all that other modded stuff. Blue wishes someday mini games will die out and it will be back to building communities and simple things like factions and Hunger Games. External Links http://www.youtube.com/user/MineCraftWithBlue http://www.enjin.com/profile/3939961 Category:Players